Zack Holden
Zack Holden was one of the suspects in The Scent of Death (Case #44), Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46) and It All Ends Here (Case #51). Profile Zack is a 28-year old, blond-haired, blue-eyed man who is the owner of the social networking site, Friendnet. He wears a t-shirt which sports the logo of his company. Zack is the only suspect in The Scent of Death who does not share any features the killer has in their profile. In Drive, Swing, Die, he wears a blue polo shirt which sports the logo of his company and it was discovered that he plays golf and drinks wine. In It All Ends Here, he still wears his polo shirt. And he wears an "I VOTED" badge on his left chest and it was discovered that he is right-handed. Role in Case(s) Zack is the founder and the owner of the Friendnet network. He was first called in by the team for interrogation after the police found out that Zack tried to hack into Hank's Friendnet account. He said that he was deleting Hank's messages because he got a sexual report about Hank's account. Zack was also called in a second time when the police wondered if Lola contacted him about Hank's death. Zack said that Lola came to him crying to ask for help to delete the photos found on Hank's account. Zack was let go after it was found that Peggy Buxton was the one who committed the atrocity. Zack makes a return appearance in Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46). He was interrogated since he made a licensing contract with the victim, Tony Webb. He was interrogated again after the team found threats to Tony on his laptop. Following the close of Case #46, Zack asked the team to help him out because he seems to have lost his laptop somewhere in the crime scene. The team wasted no time trying to find his laptop, examine the laptop, and then analyzed the laptop to ensure that it was Zack's Laptop. After proving that it was Zack's Laptop, the team gave it back to Zack, in which in return, Zack wanted the team to have extra energy on him. Zack makes his final appearance during the murder investigation of Adam Bentley in It All Ends Here (Case #51). It is revealed that Zack has a crush on Lola Vallez. Trivia *While Zack Holden may not be involved in any of the University Cases, the network he founded was mentioned in University Cases, not limited to At the End of the Rope (Case #35). *Zack's social networking site, Friendnet is the parody of the real-life social networking site called Facebook, and he is the parody of Mark Zuckerberg, the founder of Facebook. *He is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Case Appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) Zack Article.png|Zack, as he appeared in The Scent of Death (Case #44). Holden.png|Zack, as he appeared in Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46). Zackview51.png|Zack, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). Lola'sphoto.png|A photo Zack received from Lola Vallez in It All Ends Here with the text, "Get rid of him for me and I'll show you more." OG SUS 44 605.png OG_SUS_46_604.png OG_SUS_51_605.png Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters